Surviving
by Ritz-chan
Summary: After having the cure shoved down her throat,Katherine flees not wanting her enemies to know that she's now nothing more than a fragile human- specially not the original hybrid. She ends up in Beacon Hills,thinking that nobody would look for her in such a 'normal' town and decides to pull a 'Stefan' by enrolling in high school, pretending that she's not a 500 year old ex-vamp.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new story since I've been reading a lot of teen wolf fanfic lately.**

**I hope you enjoy !**

** Summary: **_Being human? Not so fun after living 500 years on the run and having enemies left and right. _

_After having the cure shoved down her throat, Katherine flees not wanting her enemies to know that she's now nothing more than a fragile human- specially not the original hybrid Klaus._

_She ends up in Beacon Hills, thinking that nobody would look for her in such a 'normal' town and decides to pull a 'Stefan' by enrolling in high school, pretending that she's not a 500-year-old vampire-recently-turned-human. _

_Mingling with the humans, and the not so humans, results in a weird BFF friendship with Lydia, a somewhat sibling bond with Scotty, a teacher-student relationship with Allison, an evil friendship with Peter, a love-hate relationship with sarcastic Stiles and some crazy sexual tension with sour wolf, Derek. _

_"Please, I'm Katherine Pierce. I'm a survivor."_

* * *

**Chapter I: **_Human_

I have never once regretted becoming a vampire, it was vampirism or death overall and death didn't suit me. Since the moment I killed myself with vampire blood in my system there was only one concern- my survival.

It is true that during my 500 years I have pushed a lot of people under the bus, but survival is for the fittest and at the end of the day we are nothing more than animals- the strong are at the top of the food-chain and the weak are the meat.

It was that thought I woke up, on the floor of a damned school with a bloody beating heart.

_"Have a nice human life."_

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I murmured harshly as I forced myself from the floor. Looking around, searching for my look-alike, I saw nothing more than a deserted high school hall. Just to be sure that I wasn't dreaming, or better yet - having a nightmare, I pinched myself only for it to hurt like hell.

_'How in the world did I lose a bitch-slap fight with baby vampire Elena?' _I wondered. I mean, I was a 500 year old vampire, she was newly turned and she whipped the floor with me. I heard that she had killed Kol but assumed it was luck, I mean c'mon- how the hell does a baby vampire and her human 'vampire hunter' brother kill an Original on their own? Pure luck, I tell you.

Letting go of my inner ramblings of hate towards my doppelganger, I thought of the problem at hand.

Human. I was human. How in the hell can I be human?

"Ok, breath Katherine. Breath." I murmured to myself. There was no way that I was going to be human, not even for a day. Taking my cell from my back pocket, I dialed a old friend who owned me a favor or two.

"_Hello_" I heard a female voice I recognized as Amelia say. Not that we were friends, but Amelia was the closest vampire that I trusted not to rip my throat out. She was just like me, she only cared about herself, and killing me would no be good for her since I helped her more than once.

"Hello Amelia, I need a favor." I drawled. "I got the cure for vampirism shoved down my throat and I need you to turn me."

"_And why would I do that Kitty-Kat?_" She replied teasingly after laughing her ass of on my cruel luck.

"Because dear, me being alive and kicking is more profitable for you- specially if I'm a vampire- and you know it." I responded softly, while smirking knowing I was right.

_"Fine._" Amelia growled. _"I heard you were in Mystic Falls, I'm in the next town over, but I'm sure you already knew that. Text me when you arrive and I'll give you my address."_ After ordering she ended the call.

* * *

"Finally." Amelia said as she watched me walk in towards her house. "Hurry up Katherine, I have other -more important- things to do."

I rolled my eyes but complied, entering her small house. "Just hurry it up and turn me." She responded by growling but bit into her wrist and forced me to drink it. "No need to be pushy." I drawled as I cleaned the drops of blood from the corner of my mouth with with my hand. "That's why your still single Amelia."

She growled once again. I seemed to get that reaction out of her a lot. "Just shut up and let me have the pleasure of breaking you pretty little neck."

"Aww, you think I have a pretty neck? Thanks." I said teasingly while grinning smugly. "Now hurry up and kill me."

"My pleasure." Amelia replied before flashing right in front of me.

I was ready to die once more, I really was, but it seemed that my doppelganger had cursed me with infinite bad luck and just before Amelia broke my neck I started coughing up blood- the vampire blood I had just drunk to be more exact.

"No." I murmured desperately. "C'mon, you have got to be kidding me." I continued murmuring, trying to convince myself that I really wasn't human and that my bloody really wasn't rejecting the body that could make me invincible again.

Amelia's crazy laugh was what brought me out of my misery, as she started laughing like a crazy person. "Oh this is precious. Katherine Pierce, The Katherine Pierce, human and with no way of returning to her former glory. You have to tell me who did that to you, so that I can send them a gift basket." She rambled, before once more flashing in front of me. "Katherine Pierce, so vulnerable and weak. You'll be dead before the weekend, by the hand of your enemies or Klaus. I'm sure the Hybrid would love to know that you, the doppelganger who ran and turned herself into a vampire is now human and can be considered a nice blood bag for hybrid making."

Knowing where this was going I cautiously took a step back.

"So, you can consider that dying by my hand is a favour that I'm doing to you. A mercy kill, if you will. And on the plus side I can brag that I killed The Katherine Pierce." She finished before trying to rip my throat open.

Unfortunately for Amelia, she forgot something. Something crucial. I'm Katherine Pierce and I trust no one.

As she flashed towards me I took out the stake I had hidden in my jacket and staked her good and proper. As she turned grey, and stared at me with a socked look in her face, I whispered. "I asked you to turn me and not Damon or Stefan because you were the closest vampire to my location with the lesser probability of killing me on sight. Not because I trusted you not kill me, but because I knew that if you decided to kill me you were the easiest to take out."

"Never trust Katherine Pierce."

* * *

I sighed.

After staking Amelia, I had stolen her car and all of her things just in case that if she had some vampire friends in town they would think she had left. While I normally wouldn't go to such lengths to be incognito, now that I was human it was better if I kept in the shadows. Amelia was a bitch but she was right- if Klaus even dreamed that I was human he would turn my life into living hell.

I sighed once again looking down at the trunk of Amelia's car, now my car. I had taken Amelia's body with me and I had just dug her grave, now I just had to drop her body and bury it. It all seemed simple in my mind, I have been digging graves for the past 500 years, but I forgot that I was pathetically weak as a human and just digging the damn grave left me exhausted.

I sighed for the third time- I was doing that a lot today. Dragging her body and covering it up took me an hour and when I finished I was dead tired.

"Where to now?" I murmured to myself as I started the car.

She ended riding into the night, going west, feeling hungry and tired.

And, for the first time in 500 years, with a beating heart and a strong need to pee.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey. There's been a few problems with this story because of the html.**

**If you can't read it I also have this story in my account on Wattpad, and my user name is RitzChan.**

* * *

**Chapter II:**

_Pulling a 'Stefan' _

After leaving Mystic Falls I headed west, with no destination in mind- that was a few days ago. After driving day and night, with almost no stops, I ended up in California. I thought that after 500 years of being white as a ghost I needed to get a tan however I couldn't just hide in a big town. Big towns, although somewhat easy to hide because of the number of people, also meant a lot of vamps searching for easy snacks and I wanted to be as far as possible from the supernatural at the moment.

And so, I ended up here. Beacon Hills. When I came across this town my first thought was '_What a fucking stupid name for a little hidden town!'. _This town wasn't that well known, at it was quite small and as such it was the perfect place for a ex-vamp as me to hide from crazy vengeful hybrids and the like.

Using the money I had stolen from Amelia I bought myself a small comfy house, which was the opposite of the houses I normally used. I was a mansion girl, or at the very least a big house girl but comfy small house didn't scream 'The Katherine Pierce lives here!' and that was what I was looking for.

Since I hadn't spent that much on the house I decided to burn all of the clothes I had taken from Amelia, since the skank had no fashion taste, and went to the nearest shopping mall to go on a shopping spree.

While looking for something decent on a shop called 'Macys' I noticed a couple fighting. '_Ugh Humans!' _I thought, forgetting the fact that I was now one of the pathetic creatures called humans.

"Lydia get you ass in the car, I am not staying in this damned store another hour!" The boy said. He had green eyes, dark spiky hair, the body of an athlete and looked like he was seriously pissed of.

"Jackson, I need to buy some summer clothes!" The girl, apparently called Lydia replied, as she continued to search the store, not bothering to even look at the green eye guy whose name was apparently Jackson. "I'm planing on going to the beach this summer, and I need a bikini for that, or do you want me to go naked?"

"No freaking way!" Jackson growled, as she grabbed her wrist forcefully and tried to drag her from the store by force.

Annoyed with the noise I started walking in their direction, making them both look at me as I reached them. "Could you let go of her wrist? Man-handling can get you into prison you know and doing it in a public place full of women can get you into a hospital from getting beaten with classy handbags and stiletto shoes." I drawled as I sent the boy, Jackson, or better yet- Jackass, a glare.

"Whatever!" Jackass growled before quickly leaving the store after glaring daggers at me.

The strawberry blonde girl stared at his back with a shocked look before turning and glaring at me. "What did you do that for? Our fight was none of your business!" She said loudly, as she kept looking at me with disdain.

I sighed, "_Brats these days, ugh!"_.

"I did that because you were being man-handled by your tool of a boyfriend who was stopping you from going on a shopping spree." I replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the word. Because seriously, it was. "I've killed men for less. A man can't stop a woman from shopping, he should just stay still and bring out the money when it's time."

The green eye girl stared at me for a minute before grinning at me like a crazy woman. "I thought you had meddled because you were one of those self-righteous bitches. After all you are just a shopaholic with a killer fashion sense." She said, as she took my outfit in. I hadn't burned all of Amelia's clothes since I needed something to wear while shopping, so out of all the ugly outfits I had actually found a decent purple dress and a black leather jacket; for shoes I kept the boots I had on when Elena shoved that cure down my throat.

"You know what?" The red head continued. "I think we're going to be great friends. I'm Lydia Martin by the way. You're new in Beacon Hill's right? I've never seen you before."

I forced the need to roll my eyes at the human and gave her a smile. One of the ways to make sure I wasn't found was to act normal and acting normal meant having friends. Normally I would use compulsion, but now I actually had to make a effort to have fake friends. "I'm Katherine. Katherine Pierce. And yes, I'm new here."

"You're a sophomore right? You transferring to Beacon Hill's high? You can go to lacrosse game with me!" Lydia asked, excited.

"Sophomore?" I asked, uncertain. If I passed as a student I would look more normal, although It would take some work to get fake papers and some imaginary parents. I sighed, '_I can't believe I'm pulling a 'Stefan' with the whole i'm-a-student-even-though-I'm-old-to-be-everyone's-great-grama'._

"Yes." I finally said. "I'm a sophomore, although I haven't done the transfer yet."

"Great!" Lydia replied, smiling. "Now, let's go have our crazy shopping spree."

Katherine, the high school student. _'Ugh.' _

* * *

I got home a few hours later, carrying a bunch of shopping bags. _'I miss my strength and using compulsion to have someone to carry my bags.'_.

After putting the clothes in the wardrobe, I sat down in front of the computer I had just bought and started creating fake papers for the school transfer. I was really glad that I had taken that IT course in college that time that I decided that hiding in school was the perfect cover up .

After that done and printed, I got my ass to bed and passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

The next morning I drove up to the high school and almost killed myself after looking at it. I couldn't believe that I was doing this. I wouldn't be able to deal with all the human teenage drama and the like, it would be like Elena drama- but three times worse.

However, being Katherine Pierce meant I didn't give up. Even If the plans got ruined I would just pull another card out of my deck. At me moment the plan was to get into the pathetic high school, make friends like a normal teenager and stay hidden from Klaus and all the others I screwed over during the centuries.

If I didn't get into the school with my fake papers, I would just give Elena's name and say I'm her. If I didn't make friends with the humans I would just pretend to be a loner or something. If Klaus or any of my enemies found out where I was I would just run like hell.

So, having all my plans in order I started walking towards the entrance of the building ignoring the urge to hit my head against a wall.

* * *

**A/N: If you hadn't noticed this is before Scott got bit by Peter so this is in season 1. Also, I've decided to write small chapters instead of long ones because it's easier for me to actually force myself to write. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the new chapter, I might write the next one this evening or ****tomorrow. Enjoy. **

**I'm imagining Meghan Ory as Laura Hale, by the way. **

* * *

**Chapter III:**

_Wolf-Girl_

As I walked towards my car I let a grin appear in my lips. Phase one, complete. It's was pretty easy to lie about my supposed parents, especially since the secretary didn't really care. Having that done I decided to go get some coffee in the nearest Starbucks.

I got in, asked for my coffee and sat at the nearest table. I looked around, and I rolled my eyes in distaste. The place was packed with humans, most of them teenagers with their eyes locked onto a computer screen or their cell phones. I noticed a girl that was sitting in the table next to mine, she had long brown hair and green eyes. I normally wouldn't have noticed her but something about her screamed 'special'. She, unlike all the others in the coffee shop, was looking in silence at a piece of paper with a picture of a dead deer with a spiral symbol carved on its stomach. Just as I was about to take my eyes of eyes she looked up and our eyes met.

"What are you looking at?" The green eyed girl asked, glaring slightly at me.

"At you, the only other person in this place that isn't looking at a device." I drawl, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

She looks shocked at my answer, and I see her take a sniff at the air before quickly grabbing her coffee and drawing and sitting next to me. "What are you?" She growls quietly, making sure only I could hear her.

"That depends. What are you?" I reply in the same tone. I knew of a fact that she wasn't neither a witch or a vampire, seeing as she sniffed my out and had no daylight jewelry. That meant she had to be a werewolf, but I wanted to make sure. I didn't have many encounters during the years with werewolves, which meant I didn't have many out for my head.

"You already know what I am." The girl responded. "I, however, have no idea what you are. You smell like ... I can't even describe it."

"Let's start with- I'm Katherine Pierce and you are?" I inquired, as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Laura Hale." The girl, Laura, replied as she let her eyes shine a bright red colour. I felt my eyes widen as I took in the red in her eyes, this was my first time meeting a werewolf of one of the 'wolf packs', and an alpha at that.

"This is surprising." I murmured under my breath. "This is my first time meeting a pack wolf, normally I deal with the cursed ones."

"Cursed ones? Do you mean bitten wolves?" Laura asked with a curious tone in her voice, while looking at me with an arched brow.

"No sweetheart." I replied smirking, I always loved being the one with the power and knowledge is power. "Cursed werewolf are born with the wolf gene but only turn when they kill someone, and instead of being aggressive during the full moon they actually turn into wolf."

"Shapeshifters?" Laura was looking more shocked by the minute. "My mother could shift into a wolf, but it's a rare ability."

"Did your mother feel any pain when shifting?" I asked curious, having no idea pack wolves could shift completely. When Laura shacked her head in negative, I continued. "That's why their called cursed, during the transformation they feel each and every one of their bones breaking. I heard the pain is excruciating. They normally also have packs but they don't get stronger if their together, it's more for moral support than anything."

"I see, now that you are sure of what I am how about telling me what you are Katherine?" Laura asked, giving me a fake smile as she glared daggers at me.

"And why should I tell you that?" I snarl at the wolf-girl.

"Because if not I'm going to rip you head from your shoulders, with my teeth." She answered sweetly. That stopped me in my tracks, I really didn't feel like losing my pretty head. While werewolves weren't in the most dangerous of the supernaturals, I was now human and a wolf could easily kill me now.

"Fine." I reply, letting out a tired sigh. "I was a vampire for 500 years until my bitch of a doppelganger shoved the cure for vampirism down my throat making me a pathetic human."

"Huh?" Laura said dumbly, before asking in confusion. "You're a 500 year old ex-vampire?"

"Yes." I confirm, rolling my eyes in frustration.

"That explains your scent." The green eyes girl said. "You smell like death but with a touch of life and roses."

"That's nice to know." I say, sarcastically. "How many of you are here? You're the alpha right?"

She ignored my comment and replied. "At the moment it's just me. My family used to live here but they died during a fire a few years back. Now it's just me, my brother and my comatose uncle. Yes I'm the alpha, but I have no pack."

"That's good to know, I don't like the idea of werewolves around sniffing my past undead state." I say, nodding in understating. "So do you live here? Is your brother coming back?"

"I don't live here, my brother and I both left after the fire. Normally we just came back to check on my uncle but somebody sent me this." She said, showing me the picture of the deer with a spiral symbol on it. "You're old right? Have you ever seen this?"

"Let's not mention my age, I don't look it." I reply before taking in the photo. I knew of a fact that the spiral meant revenge among the wolf packs and I had a feeling the dead dear was a treath. "The spiral it's pretty obvious at it means- revenge. The deer, well... I have a feeling It's a treath or a warning. Why don't you ask a witch?"

"Witches don't like us, we usually have a druid helping each pack but..." Laura replies letting out a tired sigh, before getting up and writing her phone number in a piece of paper. "Look, I have to go but here's my number, call me if you see anything weird okay?"

"Will do." I reply. "It was nice meeting you Laura, I'll give you a ring so you can save my number. Can you warn me if there's other supernaturals around?" I ask, hopping she would give me the heads up.

"Sure, bye Katherine." She said, before leaving.

"Bye wolf-girl." I mumble under my breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the new chapter, any question send me a pm.**

* * *

**Chapter IV:**

_Bowling of the dead_

I've been locked in the house since I had coffee with Lydia, and tonight I was planing on going bowling with her and Jackass. I'm 500 years old and I've never bowled before, so I really need to do that. As a vampire, bowling would be no fun since with vampire strength I could hit all the pins with ease but now, as a human, it would be a challenge.

I was just doing my hair when someone knocked on my door. "In a minute!" I said loudly. After curling my hair into perfection, and grabbing my purse I headed to the door and opened it, finding a pretty strawberry blonde girl looking annoyed and a human boy glaring at me.

"I've been outside for five minutes." Jackass growled. "What the hell were you doing?"

"It takes time to have perfection." I drawl, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"I love your outfit!" Lydia exclaims, taking in my outfit. I was wearing skinny black jeans, a sexy red blouse and a pair of crimson heels, not to mention the expensive leather jacket that was on my hand. "You're curls are perfect, so your lateness is excused."

"Thanks." I reply smirking, knowing I looked sexy as hell.

"Let's do this!" I exclaim, closing the front door and walking towards Jackass's car.

"Yes!" I exclaim, as the bowling ball it's all of the pins. _'I'm awesome at this!" _ I think, noticing that even though I've loss my vampire strength I still have my accuracy.

"You're pretty good." Jackass says, looking incredibly surprised and somewhat pissed since he just lost to me.

"Don't cry you big baby." I tease grinning, enjoying the angry looks he's sending me. "It's not your fault that I'm way better than you at bowling."

He continues with the glaring but remains quiet, knowing that I've won fair and square. Lydia is sitting on the chair next to us, looking at her phone with a curious look on her face. "What's going on Lydia?" I inquire.

"Danny just sent me a text saying that the cops found a body near here." The red head responded, looking up from her cellphone with a confused expression on her face.

While I had no idea who this 'Danny' person was, the info about the body was interesting. I found it strange that a small town like this had a lot of murders, if it had it was obviously supernatural killings. "Where exactly?" I asked.

"Just down the street, he said he's having diner with his boyfriend in a restaurant near there and can see the police cars." Lydia replied, continuing to check her phone.

"Well..." Jackson said smirking, with a gleeful look on his face. "Let's check it out!"

"Jackson, babe, I don't wan't to look at a dead body." Lydia whined, and pointed at her high heels. "Especially if there's blood, I can't have blood on my new pumps!"

"Oh come on, it will be fun." Jackass pressed until Lydia nodded in submission and affirmation. "What do you say Kat?" He asked, using that annoying nickname for myself.

Suppressing the urge to bash his skull into the floor I nodded, I wanted to find out if it was a normal murder or something supernatural. Knowledge is power. "Sure,let's go Jackass."

"My name is Jackson." He growled.

"What do I care?" I replied, rolling my eyes in boredom as we left.

When we got there, there were police lights all over the place. There were five police cars closing the street, and from hour point of view we could see the body of an old man on the floor. The body had no bite or scratch mark, so I assume it was a normal murder. Most likely an hit and run.

I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that this was just a pathetic human kill. I was planing on calling Laura to give her a heads up when I saw her. She was on the other side of the street checking out the scene. Knowing she had the same idea as me, I told Jackass I needed a minute and walked towards her.

"It's not a supernatural hit." I said quietly next to her. If she was human she would have been surprised by me appearing out of nowhere, but surprising werewolves was more difficult. "Most likely an hit and run."

"Yes, there's no scent other than some oil." The dark headed girl nodded in confirmation. "It's definitely a hit and run, and I've just lost time checking it out." She let out a frustrated growl.

"Relax." I replied quietly. "I've been thinking about that draw of the deer and even though you can't speak with a witch, I can. The problem is that if she knows I'm human, I'm dead. So I'm going to call her tomorrow and set up a meeting between the two of you, maybe she can help you."

"You would do that?" Laura asked, looking at me surprised and I could see a small smile escape her lips.

I nodded. "Thank you so much Katherine, if you need anything I've got your back."

"No problem." I replied giving her a loose grin. "It's good to know I have a alpha covering my back but I also want to now where I've seen that damned deer before. Not remembering makes me feel old."

"You are old." The alpha girl replied grinning, with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Shut up." I growled. "I look perfectly fine for 500."

"That you do my friend, that you do." Laura said, the teasing glint in her eyes not fading a bit.

"Anyway, tomorrow I'm calling you about the witch." I said, ignoring her teasing and starting to walk back to Lydia and Jackson. "Now I have humans to amuse."

"Don't forget that now you're one of the humans too Katherine." Laura drawled.

I ignored her. I knew she was right but there was no way in hell I would admit it. I was not just a human. I'm a 500 years old ex-vampire, that should count for something right?

Right!

"What's going on?" I asked Lydia when I walked up to her and Jackass. They were looking at two teenagers that where having their asses served to them by the sheriff. One had curly mid-long black hair and was standing behind the other looking at the ground in shame while the other one, the one standing in the front, had short hair and a pair of very expressing green eyes.

"Just pathetic idiots being pathetic idiots." Jackass replied, ignoring the fact that I hadn't asked him anything. "Let's go." He ordered before grabbing Lydia by the arm and pulling her to the car.

I ignored them both and continued to watch the humans boys in front of me. Normally I would be interested in human teens, but this struck me somewhat. The one with the green eyes was appearently taking the blame for his friend. Being a cold bitch such I myself meant I didn't normally see acts like this often.

"Are you coming or what?" Jackass asked loudly.

"You guys go ahead." I replied not even bothering to turn around. I started walking towards the Sheriff and the two teens, I wanted to hear their conversation.

"Stiles you have to stop listening to my radio call!" The Sheriff said, glaring in exasperation at the green eyes boy, whose name was apparently Stiles.

"You let it on, It wasn't like I was purposely listening." Stiles replied shrugging. "I tried not listening to it but it was too loud, there was no way I couldn't listen."

"You boys know that it's not normal to come to crime scenes because they look cool right?" The Sheriff asked in the same tone as before.

"What about her then dad?" Stiles asked, pointing at me.

I mentally growled. The stupid human was getting me into trouble with the cops! _"Seriously?" _I mentally asked myself.

The Sheriff walked towards me, and the two boys followed. "Hello miss, may I have your name?" The Sheriff inquired.

"Hello Sheriff, I'm Katherine Pierce. I've just moved here." I replied, giving the man a fake smile.

"May I ask what you're doing here miss Pierce?" The Sheriff asked, with a curious look on his face.

"I was bowling in that place up the street with Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore, and they wanted to know what was going on with all the police cars, but they just ditched me here so..." I reply, knowing that telling mostly the truth would have more benefits than lying out right.

"Is that so..." I Sheriff says, giving Stiles and the other boy a long look. "Well, don't worry about it. My son, Stiles, will take you home. It's dangerous to walk on the streets at night."

Stiles and the boy looked at the sheriff with socked looks on their faces but before they could protest I reply with a dark grin on my face. "That's would be perfect Sheriff, I really don't want to go home alone. Specially with a killer on the loose."

"But dad..." Stiles speaks up, glaring at me. "We don't even know her, what if she's the killer?"

"My car is in my garage, how could I pull a hit and run without my car?" I ask in return, giving my best 'inocente' look, which I perfected pretending to be Elena.

"Ahhh." Stiles says loudly, pointing at me. "How did you know it was a hit and run?! It was you. Dad arrest her!"

"Oh please." I murmur loudly enough for them to hear me, as I roll my eyes in annoyance. "It's pretty obvious it was a run and hit, the body has no more injuries other than a broken spine and you can see tire marks on the ground, like the driver tried to stop the car but wasn't quick enough."

The boys look at the Sheriff, silently asking him if I'm right, and the older man nods in confirmation. "That's indeed true miss Pierce, how did you know?"

I wanted to says 'I'm a 500 year old ex-vampire, of course I know to read a crime scene since I needed to know how to cover my tracks.', but instead I replied a simple. "I'm quite observant Sheriff."

"Well then, It's late and the boys will take you home." The Sheriff says, before giving the boys a long look and walking away.

Stiles looked at me, slightly glaring, before introducing himself and his friend. "I'm Stiles and this is Scott. I still think you're a murder in disguise so let's hurry up."

I give him a smile, knowing that I really was a murder in disguise. "I'm Katherine, now give me a ride. My feet are killing me."

I hear him grumbling something like 'Crazy women and their heels', before they started walking in the direction of a jeep, with me following closely.

"So Scott, it it?" I asked, as I took a sat in the backseat of Stiles jeep. I was bored, and teasing the humans was entertaining enough.

"Yes." The teen replied shyly, before giving me a small smile. "Where are you from Katherine?" He inquired politely. The question toke me by surprise, nobody had asked me that in a long time.

"I'm from Bulgaria." I reply quietly. I could have said that I was from Mystic Falls, or somewhere else, but there was nowhere else I considered home other than Bulgaria, even after 500 years.

"Your name doesn't sound Bulgarian!" Stiles affirmed, glaring at me with suspicion.

"I had it changed when I left Bulgaria, a Bulgarian name would stand out to much." I reply in a huff, for some reason this human was getting on my nerves.

I saw Scott giving Stiles a warning look, before he looked at me smiling. "So, what's your real name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I reply teasingly, giving him a grin.

"Stop being all mysterious and tell me which house is yours!" Stiles said in frustration. It seemed I had the same reaction on him, I got on his nerves.

"It's that one, on the end of the street." I drawl, pointing at the house, pretending that I didn't feel like ripping his head from his shoulders.

"Finally!" I heard Stile mumble.

They stopped in front of my house, and I got out. I turned to the driver's window and said my goodbyes, before walking inside.

"Bye Scott, it was a pleasure meeting you. Bye Stiles, thanks for ranting me to the cops as a murderer."

I only heard Stiles growling in frustration before closing the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hiya guys, sorry it took me so long to update but here it is. Also Liliya is portrayed by Ksenia Solo, who I love as Kenzi on Lost girl.**

** Chapter V: **_Teenage Witch_

I took my shoes off and threw them into my bedroom before going into the kitchen to get something to eat. Going human apparently meant I had the need to eat food non-stop, although I should probably start doing some exercise.

I pulled out some cereals and milk, and sat on the kitchen table having my late night snack. As I ate I started thinking about future plans. I had promised Laura that I would call a witch to help, but which one should I call?

The little Bennett was a big no-no. There's no way in hell I'd give my localization to any of the scooby gang, I would probably get Klaus on my footstep the next day ready to use me as a blood-slave. I thought of the other Bennett witch I knew, Lucy Bennett, but the last time we saw each other I got stuck into that damn tomb.

I knew a few powerful witches in New Orleans but I knew that Marcel forced them into submission, and that they couldn't do magic without permission. That didn't leave me with a lot of choices. To bad Emily was dead and buried, that one was so useful.

I continued to search my head for a witch who wouldn't ask a lot of question and then I felt the lamp switch on inside my head.

"Of course." I mumbled. "_Liliya._"

* * *

_I walked into a small pub near the road to get a drink before driving all the way to Mystic Falls. I had just been with wolf-lover boy Mason and I had a pretty good idea where the moonstone was hidden. Everything was going according to plan. _

_A. Get all the things necessary for the sacrifice._

_B. Make a deal with Klaus, my freedom for the moonstone and the doppelganger- with a free vampire and a free werewolf._

_C. Get my freedom !_

_The pub was pretty much empty, normal people don't actually get a drink at 9am, but then again I'm not part of the 'normal people'. There were two men in the back, sitting on a table, playing cards; two more playing snooker and a teenage girl sitting on the bar. _

_I sat on the stool next to the girl who I saw was filling her cup with vodka like there was no tomorrow. I called the bartender and asked for a bottle of vodka for me as well, compelling him subtly. As I drunk myself silly I checked the girl next to me. She had long black hair with a fringe and big blue eyes that were almost hidden behind the dark makeup. She was petite but her style, although classy and feminine, screamed 'I'm a badass and I can kick your ass!'._

_I continued observing her, wondering how the bartender even gave her booze, and noticed that the girl was mumbling to herself in a familiar language. Bulgarian, my mother tongue. Wondering what a teenage Bulgarian girl was doing in the middle of nowhere getting drunk at 9am, I greeted her._

_"Zdravei, you speak English? My Bulgarian isn't as used as before." I greet, making the teen look up at me. The moment she saw me I noticed her face losing all emotion and she looked at me unblinking. "Are you ok?" I inquired._

_She continued to stare blankly at me until she started blinking quickly and shaking her head a bit. After composing herself she looked again at me and said softly. "Katerina Petrova. Turned on the 6 of April in 1492 by the blood of a vampire named Rose. Doppelganger. A former Traveler Witch. A mother. Commonly know as a bitch."_

_I felt my heart beat raise, as I quickly looked around making sure that no Original was near, and I grabbed the girls hand forcefully and glared with all my might. "Who the hell are you and how did you know all that?"_

_"I'm Liliya, pleasure I'm sure." The girl, Liliya, replied giving me a innocent smirk. "Teenage witch."_

_"How did you know who I was without touching me? Isn't that a witchy thing to do? Touch people's hands and know all their darkest secrets?" I inquired while still glaring at her. This girl was remarkly powerful, no other witch could find such precise facts about me. No one else alive even knew that I used to be a traveler witch._

_"I'm all powerful..." Liliya grumbled, and I could see that she was drunk. "Plus I'm drunk, I wouldn't normally make chatter with a unknown vampire."_

_"Are you working for Klaus?" I inquired still not sure of the girl's intention, and I silently listened to her heart beat when she answered. _

_"Dearie, If Niklaus Mikaelson had a badass witch like me in is arsenal I would never be able to leave his side. You know- slave work for eternity. So no, I'm not working with any originals douches." Liliya replied, as she rolled her eyes before drinking another shot. _

_She was telling the truth, we both knew that. __I let out a sigh of relief and refiled my cup._

_"Well then, teenage witch, let's get drunk." __We smashed our cups together and drank up._

_We ended up staying all day in the same seats getting smashed, from 9am up to 11pm. We could barely walk, and I was surprised- I had never seen a human drink so much. Luckily there was a hotel near and we ended up renting a room and passing out on the bed. _

_The next morning I woke up with a card on the table next to the bed._

_'Kitty-Kat give me a call if you need a badass witch to kick some ass. XoXo Liliya.'_

* * *

After remembering the night I met Liliya I pulled my phone out and called her. The rang a few times until I hear Liliya's voice on the other end of the line. "Sup bitches, who wants a piece of me now?"

I blinked a few times, not knowing how to answer that, before slowly smirking. "Zdravei Lils."

"Katerina, I was waiting for your call. I had a felling you would need me tomorrow. Was in right or what?" She inquired in a bubbly voice.

"Indeed, I'm needing you tomorrow in Beacon Hills. I need you to meet with a friend of mine, a alpha werewolf." I reply. Even though I hadn't met Liliya for long, for some unknown reason she inspired trust in me. However, even with all the trust in the world I didn't want the witches finding out about my problem- the whole human thing.

"No worries..." Liliya replied, and right after that my doorbell rung.

"Just a minute Lils." I tell her, before quickly skipping to the door. As I opened the door I got the shock of my life. There was Liliya in all her punk-rock-chiq style, with her phone on her hand and a big grin on her face.

"No worries Kat, cuz I'm already here." The petite dark haired teen said, before giving me a hug. "And I already know about the human thing you have going on at the moment, so chill my friend, I'm working on making you all immortal again."

"How did you know?" I ask slowly, still with a look of shock evident on my face.

"Sweetheart, we witches have a open phone line to the other side, and when your dead there's nothing better than to see what's going on here; and having the cure shoved down your throat by your doppelganger is quite the news." I reply smirking. "But no worries, now that I'm here I'm making this house anti-witch and anti-ghosts, so no more spies."

"Thanks, so where are you staying?" I inquired with a smile after letting out a relived sigh. No more spied, no more ghosts and no more enemy witches.

"Isn't it obvious?" The blue eyes girl asked, returning my smile, before letting a large bag fall on the floor. "I'm staying with you."

"Great." I mumbled, not really happy with the situation. Katherine Pierce does not share anything, not even a sleeping place. But then again, normally Katherine Pierce doesn't need a witch to help her, so... "Get your ass inside Lils, you have the couch."

"Got it." She replied, giving me a wink and walking inside.

I let out a sigh, a mumble to myself. "_Damn you Elena Gilbert, It's all your fault!"_

* * *

The next morning I woke up with somebody knocking at my door. I groaned as I got up, and quickly grabbed a robe to cover myself with as I skipped to the door and opened it. As I passed through the living room I noticed Liliya sleeping like a corpse, not even bothered my the noise of the bell.

At the door, it was Laura. Her long dark hair was pulled up into a pony-tail and she was comfortably wearing a pair of leather shorts combined with a green shirt, a leather jacket and a pair of leather boots as well.

"Morning Kat, you look like shit." Laura informed me while smiling teasingly.

"Shut it leather girl, what do you want at this hours?" I grumbled, as I checked my watch- 7am, beautiful.

"I want you to call your witch, I want to find out what this is about soon." The Alpha replied in a bored tone, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My witch is sleeping on my couch so come in." I replied, rolling my eyes and opening the door a little more for her to come in.

We entered the living room and I noticed that Liliya and changed positions, however she was still sleeping with the dead. I let out a sigh before saying loudly. "GET THE HELL UP WITCH!"

Lils pretty much jumped, scared with the sound of my voice and ended up on the ground, groaning in pain. "What the hell Kat, why did you do that?"

"Laura, the Alpha I told you about is here to see you." I replied, controlling myself not to roll my eyes again, and sat on the couch. "So get up, and do your mojo."

"I'm Laura Hale, nice to met you." Laura introduced herself, however Liliya had that blank look on her face. Just like the one she had when we first met.

"Yes, Laura Hale. I know all about you." The blue eyes witch replied, sounding mysterious, although Katherine knew that Liliya probably really knew all about Laura.

"What can you tell me about this?" Laura asked, as she handed the picture of the dead deer to Liliya.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lils asked. "This is bait, bait for you, to be more precise. Someone wanted you back here Laura and that someone sent you that to make sure you returned home."

"What do you mean?" Laura asked quietly, as she furrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Sweetheart, you're not the one doing the hunt; you're the _prey_." I reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI:** _Prowling Through The Night_

It's been a weeks since Liliya decided to crash in my living room and since then I have barely seen Laura. She's been going crazy, looking for some clues about who and what is haunting her, and we've barely seen her this summer.

I, for once, am not hiding in the house hoping the original hybrid doesn't find me- instead I've been partying all summer like a human teenager. It's been quite the experience- going shopping with Lydia and Liliya, who became fast friends when the topic of shoes came up, and the other normal teenage-thingies.

However, no matter how fun this summer has been, there's no way in hell I'm staying human. Weak, defenseless, pathetic ... and the list goes on and on. Liliya has been searching for something, anything really, that can make me a vampire again but the bitches on the other side haven't been much help.

The little teenage witch has, at least, made my house anti-witch and anti-ghost and that's a major plus. No dead supernatural, who I may or may have not killed, spying on me and no wannabe Sabrina's doing locator spells. *Cough* Bonnie Bennett *Cough*.

I did a few calls and I knew for sure that the Originals were still in New Orleans, and were waging a war against Marcel. Which in pretty words meant - No time to play the 'Let's hunt Katerina' game. The problem is that even with the Originals crossed out of my enemy list for the moment it still was a very long list.

* * *

At the moment I was lying on my bedroom floor, painting my nails with a dark red color, with a bottle of vodka by my side. I have to admit that I've become quite the alcoholic since I've become human, it takes away the stress of being pathetically weak and after 500 years of vampire tolerance to alcohol, I still have a tolerance higher than normal.

"Have you heard anything from Alpha-babe?" Liliya said in her normal bubbly tone as she walked into my room like she owned the place and sat next to me. In response I nodded with my head and continued painting my nails, not offering any more first days of living with the always happy Liliya had not been easy, especially since she had no notion of privacy, but after a few weeks I eventually got used to it.

"What did she say?" The little witch pressed, knowing I wouldn't offer more information freely.

"She found something apparently." I replied, rolling my eyes in annoyance. Liliya had Laura's phone number, she could very well call her and ask her herself instead of ruining my concentration while I was painting my nails.

"What did she find?" Liliya whined like a petuliant child annoying her parents to get more candy.

"She found out that the Sheriff found a witness at the time of the fire that killed her family." I reply, just to make sure she doesn't continue to make irritating questions. "Apparently this guy named Harris told a woman how to commit arson and get away with it, and later that day the Hale house burned to the ground."

"Holy shit!" Liliya replied socked. "Who the hell was the woman?"

"The guy did a draw of the necklace she used, but that's pretty much the only lead." I reply, taking a swing at the bottle of vodka before passing it to Lils, who did the same.

"If I see the draw I can probably find out who it belongs to." The dark haired witch informed me, giving me a slight grin.

"I'll give Laura a call, this is good news." I reply, giving her a grin of my own, before grabbing the phone and calling Laura.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Hey wolf girl, I have good news." I inform her, with a small smirk on my lips.

_"I can't talk right now Kat." _I hear her say, with a tired voice and almost out of breath.

"What's going on Laura?" I question, slightly worried. I was still a cold-ass bitch but the alpha girl had a small place in my heart.

_"I caught a scent, I think I'm going insane, but I have to check if it really is him. In case something happens you have to do something for me, please Kat..." _She replies, sounding almost desperate.

"What is it?" I ask, with a gigantic frown on my face. For Laura, the unattached and emotionless alpha, to ask something from me, with such a worried voice, meant something really serious was up. Liliya in the meanwhile was trying to hear the conversation with a worried expression on her face.

_"If I don't call you tomorrow morning then I'm dead, and if I'm dead I want you to tell my brother Derek what I found out in case he doesn't find the notes in the house. Derek will probably be here soon, I want you to help him out, please Katherine."_

I let out a sigh, while I thought through with what I was going to do next. If Laura died, and if she was killed by a werewolf, it meant a new Alpha in town. A new, unknown and totally out of my plans Alpha who could smell my uncommon undead-back-to-live scent. From what Laura had told me my scent was strong, and she could smell me from the other side of town, which meant so could the Alpha. If she was killed my hunters, than it wouldn't be a problem to me- I was now human after all- but I couldn't be sure, they could still see me as a threat.

Helping her brother could surely be a plus for me, without Laura I had no one covering my back other than Liliya and even if Lils was a powerful witch it would still be a complicated fight against a damn alpha werewolf. Letting out another sigh, I finally replied.

"Fine, I'll help your brother out. How does he look like?" I inquired interested in this new development.

_"You'll know the moment you see him Kat. Thank you, and it was a pleasure meeting you and your witch." _The female Alpha replied, and I could hear the small smile through the sound of her voice, before she hung up.

I put the phone down and grabbed the bottle taking, once more, a long sip preparing myself to the infinite number of questions I could see in Liliya's eyes.

_'Oh, it's going to be a very long night.' _I think, just before questions come rolling out of Lils tongue.

* * *

The woke the next morning growling in pain, I had stayed up until morning answering Liliya's infernal questions while getting as drunk as I could possibly handle. The first thing I did as I opened my eyes was check my phone. Normally, the first thing I did in the morning was checking the time but today was different, I was checking for any texts or any calls from Laura.

None, zero calls and zero texts. It was already 2pm, which could only mean that the wolf girl was dead. I groaned and let myself fall into the bed once more, letting the dreams take me away.

* * *

I woke up again, this time with rock music coming from the living room. _'Damn you Elena Gilbert, I could be in Paris doing super models and compelling myself a shopping spree!', _I thought as I grabbed my pillow and pulled it against my face, letting out a silent scream.

"Are you up Kitty-Kat?" I heard Liliya question loudly from outside my bedroom door. "Come out and eat something, I did mac and cheese."

I groaned but got up from the bed nonetheless, dressing myself quickly in some yoga pants and a comfy sweat. I still couldn't believe how clothes had changed in the last century, a few years back I was getting tortured getting into a corset, although I looked hot in corsets.

"You didn't burn my kitchen did you?" I asked as I walked into the small kitchen, feeling the scent of cheese hit my nostrils.

"Don't worry babe, I'm a fantastic cook." The petite girl replied, giving me a grin which quickly disappeared out of her face when she noticed I had my phone in my hand. "She's dead isn't she?"

"It appears so." I reply in a nonchalant tone, while putting some food in a plate and taking a seat at the table next to Liliya.

"What's the plan now?" The Bulgarian girl asked curious.

"What time is it?" I asked, noticing it was dark outside. "Did I sleep all day long?"

"It appears so." Liliya replied, trying to copy my voice, with a grin in her face. "It's dinner time, that's why I made the mac and cheese. It's almost 8 o'clock. Why?"

"Then eat fast." I said, suddenly having a plan in mind. "We're going to search for Laura's body. I want to know if we're dealing with werewolves or hunters."

"Aye Aye captain." Liliya replied, giving me a grin and rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Why did we have to come to the scary woods in the middle of the night Katerina?" The blue eyed witch inquired, while looking at every shadow near her with a freaked out look.

Even though Katherine knew the witch was scared she also new that Liliya was a stronger witch than normal, she knew that the young girl was up for the task- the task in question being protecting her. "Because we need to known who we might be fighting against in the future. Haven't you heard the phrase 'Know your enemy'?"

"Well duh, of course I've heard it- it's a Green Day song." Liliya replied with an amused tone in her voice, making Katherine know that she was joking and in fact understood what the doppelganger was saying.

We continued to prowl through the preserve in silence searching for something when we both stopped suddenly and looked at each other with the same question in mind.

_Did you hear something?_


End file.
